


You are the Apple (pie) of my Eye

by minie_ai



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minie_ai/pseuds/minie_ai
Summary: There are two things that Kuroo knows Kenma will put his utmost effort into. Gaming and volleyball. Apparently apple pie was on that list too.(Or in which Kenma asks Kuroo to fake date him in order to get free apple pie from his favourite cafe).-Day 6: Fake dating for Kuroken Week 2020
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700905
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	You are the Apple (pie) of my Eye

“Kuro!” Kenma scrambled over to his bed where Kuroo was currently throwing a volleyball in the air. Kuroo caught the ball, sitting up with an alarmed look on his face. Kenma never called out to him so loudly. His eyes skidded over Kenma’s body, looking for any signs of injury. Kenma stopped in front of him, sitting down with a huff of air and placing both of his hands on Kuroo’s thighs, leaning forward.

Kuroo could feel heat crawl into his face. 

“Are you free this Friday?” Kenma’s eyes were strangely bright, staring at Kuroo with an intense and hopeful look. Kuroo had to lean back a bit.

“You mean the 14th? As in Valentine's Day?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Kenma. What was he trying to say?

Kenma nodded his head eagerly. “Yeah, this Friday”.

Kuroo averted his gaze, hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head. “I mean, when haven’t I been free on Valentine’s Day...”. He didn’t know why he was feeling so shy all of a sudden. The pair have spent all the past Valentine’s Days together, just like any other day, so it wasn’t like this year was going to be any different.    
  
Kenma broke out into a smile. “Okay, can you meet me outside of the Dancing Bean at 10 am sharp on Friday? And please wear that one red and black flannel shirt”. Kuroo didn’t understand. Why did he have to wait outside Kenma’s favourite cafe on that specific day? Wouldn’t it be crowded with couples everywhere?

Kuroo nodded, although hesitantly. Seemingly satisfied with his response, Kenma moved back, pulling out his phone again to continue whatever he was doing, as if he didn’t just ask Kuroo out for Valentine's Day. Kuroo could only stare in confusion, a million thoughts flying through his mind. 

If only the days leading up to Friday could have prepared him for what was about to happen.

  
  


-

  
  


Kuroo stood outside the Dancing Bean at exactly 9:55. He had to do a bit of digging around his wardrobe to find the specific plaid shirt Kenma had requested for. It’s been a while since he had worn it. He layered it on top of a plain white v-neck shirt and dark washed jeans, hoping Kenma wouldn’t mind his casual look. He didn’t know what to expect, but he was guessing it was a casual thing if Kenma asked for a flannel shirt. 

Kuroo looked around, it was nearly 10 am, and Kenma still wasn’t around. When Kuroo did eventually spot Kenma walking towards the store, his heart nearly stopped beating. 

Kenma was wearing a white hoodie (which Kuroo was sure belonged to him at some point), and black jeans that hugged his thighs. Peeking out from under the hoodie, Kuroo could see that Kenma had wrapped a flannel around his waist. A very familiar flannel. 

He looked down at his own outfit, and then back at Kenma’s and brought his hands up to cover his face. They were wearing matching couple outfits. So this is why Kenma insisted on that particular shirt. 

Kuroo was sure his face was the same shade as the shirt he was wearing, cheeks warm in his hands. Kenma was going to be the death of him.

“Kuro, what are you doing?” Kenma looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, expression judging. What was Kuroo doing? What was Kuroo doing?? What was  _ Kenma _ doing?

He rubbed his hands against his face, dragging it down dramatically. “C’mon, let’s go in”. Kenma tugged on his flannel, pulling him lightly. Kuroo looked at Kenma who stopped to wait for him by the door, and took a deep breath. He hoped that he had the strength for whatever was going to happen next.

Just as Kuroo reached out to open the door for them, he felt the warm press of a hand against his own, and looked down to see that Kenma had intertwined their hands. He was sure this image would be burned inside of his mind forever, his hand nearly engulfing Kenma’s smaller one. He was sure he made some sort of noise as he brought his other hand back against his face, hiding the flaming blush on his face. 

It didn’t register in his mind that Kenma had tugged them inside and was now speaking to the waitress. That was usually Kuroo’s job. 

“A table for two please, for my boyfriend and I”. Kenma gave the waitress a soft smile, as he brought his other arm up to hug Kuroo’s hand.

Kuroo swore his brain short circuited right then and there.    
  


The waitress’ smile widened. “Oh we have a special Valentine’s event on Sirs. The first 100 couple’s to order off our Valentine’s Day menu get a complimentary apple pie. It’s baked fresh in store every morning!”. The waitress smiled happily as she chippered the instructions to them. She tore off a small raffle ticket with the number 32 on it, and handed it to Kenma.

Kenma thanked her with another small smile, and dragged Kuroo towards a table near the window. Kuroo didn’t even realise that Kenma was already sitting until the other called out his name. 

They sat in silence for a while, Kenma scanning over the menu the waitress had provided them and Kuroo trying to process the events that had just happened. 

“So, this was all for free apple pie?” Kuroo slowly lifted his eyes, not believing what he had just seen. 

Kenma glanced up, expression flat. 

“Of course you, dumb hea- you  _ darling _ ” Kenma changed his tone last second, putting on a sickening sweet and loud voice. Kuroo swore he nearly threw up his breakfast. 

A different waitress stood by their table, asking them if they were ready to place their orders. As sickening as it was to see Kenma act like an entirely different person, he had to give it to the other for going through so much effort just for free apple pie. 

Kenma placed his order, and told the waitress that Kuroo would be having the same thing. He also handed her the raffle ticket with a shy smile. The waitress confirmed their order with a happy smile, before walking off to the next table. 

As soon as she was out of sight, Kenma slumped against his chair and let out a loud bodily sigh. Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh at the other. “You know, if you wanted free apple pie, I could’ve just bought it for you?”. He wiped at the tears that were starting to brim his eyes. It wasn’t everyday that he got to see Kenma put in this much effort into anything other than his games or volleyball.

Kenma huffed and looked away. “But then it won’t be special. It’ll just be like any other day”. 

_ Oh. _   
  
Kuroo leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and resting his head against his hands. He had had a predatory smile on his face, and could see Kenma gulp. 

“So you’re saying you want today to be special,  _ darling”.  _ He dragged out the last word, smirking at the way Kenma’s face dusted pink. 

Oh, how the tables have turned.

“So tell me, cutie. When did you fall?” Kuroo would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little bit guilty, but he enjoyed the way Kenma seemed to shrink even further into his hoodie. 

“Was it the day I came back with a whole apple pie? Or was it the time I carried you all the way to the doctor’s when you had a fever?” Kuroo honestly didn’t think it was any of those, he was really only pulling Kenma’s leg at this point, but when he saw the way Kenma seemed to flush even more at the second suggestion, he knew he hit bulls eye. 

Kuroo shrugged off his flannel, deliberately slowly. He saw the way Kenma eyed his every movement behind his strands of hair, and decided to only tease him for a little bit more. He purposely sat up straighter, flexing his arms as he puffed his chest out a little, making himself appear bigger. Kenma’s eyes never left his body for a second.

“Like what you see?” Kuroo smirked. So Kenma was into this type of stuff, huh? 

Kenma glanced at him, returning his eyes back to Kuroo’s body for just a second before gazing right into his eyes. 

“Yes, I do”.

Kenma’s voice had been completely flat, as if someone had asked him whether the sky was blue. Kuroo shuddered, not having expected that response. His heart was pounding against his ribs, and he felt his entire face heat up. He threw his hands back onto his face, trying his best to hide the blush, not knowing that his ears gave him away the most. Kenma really was going to be the cause of his death.

  
  


The waitress returned holding two plates of pasta, and a plate with two neatly arranged slices of apple pie. She looked at the boys in front of her, neither looking at the other, but the intertwined hands and the shades of pink adorning both their faces told her more than enough. With a final smile, she let them enjoy their Valentine’s Day meals. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woww it's already the second last day of the week. i cant believe the time flew like that. anyways, i had fun writing this. I feel like i always end up writing shorter, more fun fics after long ones ahahah. and ik its not anywhere near valentines day, but i just got this idea and had to write it, so pls excuse the bad timing ahahah. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> talk to me on twt/tumblr: @minie_ai
> 
> (also, its day6 heh :P go check them out pls)


End file.
